Riding Out the Storm
Riding Out the Storm 'is the second level of Rolling Thunder, the fifth of six missions in ''Medal of Honor: Frontline. The level takes place on board the personal train of Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist, where Jimmy needs to get to the front of the train and eliminate Sturmgeist. Briefing Riding Out the Storm Germany 23 September 1944-0700 Hours Now that you're aboard the armored train, make your way toward the front where (as the Nazis are prone to excess) Sturmgeist is more than likely enjoying breakfast in his personal car. First, cut the train's communications. There should be a radio car near the middle of the train. A few bullets strategically placed should do the trick. Be methodical—take things one car at a time. And remember, this train is no simple trolley! There is enough firepower attached to this one train to hold off a platoon of Sherman Tanks. Once the Germans realize you're aboard, they wont hesitate to turn that firepower against you. You should also be aware this isn't the only armored train in the vicinity. If you don't get to the radio car in time, the enemy will call for support. By the time you catch up with Sturmgeist, you may well be near the secret airfield. If you get the opportunity to eliminate him, be sure to claim his briefcase. It's bound to be brimming with all sorts of incredibly valuable information. One last piece of advice Lieutenant... Try not to fall off! Objectives * Destroy Train's Radio * Hunt Down Sturmgeist * Steal Sturmgeist's Briefcase Weapons Starting *Walther P38 *Model 24 Stielhandgranate Obtained Later * StG-44 * Panzerschreck * MG42 (mounted) * Heavy Turrets (stationary) Characters *﻿James Steven Patterson *Rudolf Ulbricht von Sturmgeist Vehicles * BP44 * Panzerspähzug * Panzerzug Transcript ''Jimmy starts out on a flatcar. Left of him are three ammo boxes to be burst open. Next to him, to the right, is a Panzertriebwagen ' trying to shoot him. Patterson quickly evades the fire and opens the doors to the inside of the Panzerzug he is attached to. Inside, he kills two Germans, one a SS Panzer officer and the other a Waffen-SS soldier and uses a heavy turret to blow up the Panzertriebwagen'. In the next car, Jimmy shoots two more sleeping in bunks. '' He exits the interior of the Panzerzug. Outside, he dashes across shooting barrels as he goes. He is soon back inside, and kills several more Nazis, blows up another Panzertriebwagen and finally enters the radio car. '' '''Arnhem Radio Operator: '"It's been strangely quiet in and around Arnhem today. It's as if both sides have unanimously agreed to a temporary reprieve from the firefight. Could anything possibly be wrong on a day like today?" Jimmy kills the radio operator and destroys the radio, Immediately after, a Waffen-SS soldier charges through the door, and Jimmy kills him. He is now once again outside. A large armored train is next to him, and he charges past a few Tiger tanks. He then gets on a heavily armored turret and destroys it. After that, he enters a boxcar and another part of the train without any enemies. '' ''Then, when he opens a door, he finds Sturmgeist and his elite guards in his own personal car. '''Rudolf von Sturmgeist: "Who's that? Don't just stand there, kill him!" Sturmgeist gets out of the train car, his guards jump out and start shooting at Patterson. He kills them and grabs Sturmgeist's briefcase. He then tries to catch up with him but Sturmgeist has already detached the car from the locomotive. Rudolf von Sturmgeist: "Enjoy the walk!" (laughter) Patterson stays on the railcar until he reaches Friedrichroda, a German industrial town. '' Plot ﻿Jimmy must make his way up the train, fighting German soldiers and other armored trains on his way up. Finally, he must collect Sturmgeist's briefcase and find alternative transport to the secret jet facility at Gotha, as Sturmgeist has disconnected Jimmy and the entire train from the engine, which he escapes on. Walkthrough The level begins on a flatcar hooked to the back of an enormous Panzerzug. Although the player has only a Walther P38 and a few grenades, an StG-44 and ammo can be found in the three small boxes on the immediate left. Proceed forward, but do so quickly, as a small escort train is just behind you, and has the same armament of a panzer. After dealing with the two soldiers inside the first car, move back, and go up the ladder by the door. Use the turret to take out the escort train (Shoot for the front end for an easy kill), and move onward, taking out two sleeping Germans. Three soldiers with STG-44s wait in the next car, so deal with them and take the valuable ammunition each drops. The Next car features a single soldier, and a Panzerschreck in the corner he was hiding in. Exit, and use extreme caution, as another escort has pulled up to augment the numerous Germans on the flatcar ahead. If need be, head back to the first turret to kill the escort, as it will follow you, although you may need to wait a few seconds. Do not waste Panzerschreck ammunition on the escort, as it may prove extremely useful in the upcoming level. After all the Germans are dead, cross over and enter the next large car, clearing Germans and using the turret here to destroy the escort if you have not done so already. Continue through until you reach the radio. Destroy it to complete the objective, and check the shelves across from it for another Panzerschreck and ammo. Continue outside, and beware of another train pulling up alongside you. Hurry across, and after clearing the next car, enter the turret to destroy the train. After this continue along until you reach Sturmgeist's car. Kill his bodyguards, collect his briefcase and approach the door to end the level. Tips *When player fights the armoured train, try not stay on the turret as the Panzerzug will take a chance to shoot. Move to other turret as the Panzerzug fires. *Try shooting the MG nest to save health because even if you are inside the turret, it will not protect you from the MG fire. *It is near impossible to find medkits or canteens on this level, so only use the ones you have found when you have little to no health left. Trivia * This mission is similar to Nintendo 64’s Goldeneye 007‘s Train mission were Bond infiltrates the Janus train and shooting his way through the Janus mercenaries while rescuing Natalya Simonova by stopping the train. * This mission contains the largest amount of mounted heavy weapons seen in ''Frontline. * Several pictures of the game designers can be found throughout the level, but they are very small and require a sharp eye to find. * The newspapers found on the desks in many of the cars is the Berliner Zeitung, which wasn't first published until May 21, 1945, after the war had ended. * The Panzers and Tigers on the armored train cannot be destroyed, even through use of the heavy gun. * A very strange thing happens in this level. After killing Sturmgeist's guards and going through the doors, Patterson sees him riding down the tracks on the locomotive after detaching the rest of the train. Patterson can still shoot and kill him, but oddly chooses not to. *Though the briefing warns Patterson not to fall off, it isn't possible to. *In the briefing Hargrove said that the train are tanks Sherman, but in reality they are not there. *On the train are the turrets (unused by the player), which are the turrets of the Panzer IV ausf F2 tank (long barrel), however, only the Panzer IV ausf D (short barrel) appears in the game. *In the bushes, you can sometimes notice fences that are half under the texture. *In the car in front of the wagon Sturmgeist are 2 turrets, which differ from others in that they are similar to the tiger turrets. The player can use them, but at this point all the enemy armored trains have already been destroyed, so they are no longer used for their intended purpose. *If you use the latest turret, then with it you can see that the wagon Sturmgeist missing piece of texture. Glitches * On rare occasions, there is a glitch in which the enemy armored trains may be indestructible. * At the end of the level, if you approach the closed door Sturmgeist went through, one of the doors will open automatically; revealing Sturmgeist perched on the back of the train just staring at you. If you shoot him, nothing happens. * Sometimes you can find a phantom guy with the T-pose in the first car, but he will not attack you, move or either die if you shoot him. ** Also, if you go to the end of the map and then go back to the first car, the phantom guy will disappear, but his shadows will remain in the floor. * Sometimes you can stumble upon a glitch, because of which the voice in the radio will double. gallery ROTSLevelMap.png|Riding Out the Storm level map. Train.jpg|A panzer 4 on a train car. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels